


Broken Telephone

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Exchange/Secret Santa - Slash/General [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema is a Demon, Attempt at Humor, Broken Telephone, Challenge Response, Comedy of Errors, F/M, Fluff, Good Omens Secret Santa, Human Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Newt is an Angel, Reverse role, Sort Of, Weirdness, alternative universe, god Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: It all started when God asked something from his angel.God should know better than place this burden on Newt.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Exchange/Secret Santa - Slash/General [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813906
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Holly Jolly July: a Good Omens Gift Exchange





	Broken Telephone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tezca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/gifts).



> Written for GO-Events Discord for this event - 2020 Holly Jolly July Good Omens Gift Exchange!
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish that I owned them, but Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett got ahead of me.
> 
> \--
> 
> This is the request - 
> 
> Here are some things they enjoy: action/adventure, sci fi, time travel, micro/macro, Aziraphale/Crowley, Crowley/Anathema, prompt ideas: an AU where roles are swapped and Anathema and Newt are the angel and the demon, Doctor Who fusion AU, an AU where Aziraphale used to be Raphael, an AU where Aziraphale is actually God  
> Here are things they do NOT enjoy: watersports, scat, vore, gore, no high school/college/coffee shop etc that kinda thing au
> 
> I kind of mixed with the reverse roles and Aziraphale is actually God.

God was watching every move that a man made, he was watching him like a hawk every single day and night, the man ignited something in his heart, something that was dormant for a long, long time.

“Newt,” God Aziraphale called, and as the angel came to him, he added, “I have an assignment for you.”

Newt nodded and waited for God to give him the assignment so he could get back to his secret girlfriend, Anathema the demon.

God Aziraphale showed him a photo of Anthony J. Crowley and asked Newt to deliver a message that he whispered to him.

Newt nodded and left God to his thoughts.

Newt sighed in relief when he was out of sight of God, now he needed to find where the demon has gone to, maybe they could find that human together, after all when going to find a human, two are better than one. Besides, what was the worst thing that could happen?

Ha, this was something that God could not predict, after all the angel and demon were almost inseparable.

Newt tried to find the red haired guy that God wanted but finding him was like looking for a needle in a haystack, luckily Anathema had her own ideas since she could see auras, and the human aura must be very unique if God was asking for him.

“Where can we find that human?” Anathema asked.

“I don’t know, God did not provide me with that info, but maybe I should ask to know more.” Newt replied.

“I’ll be waiting.”

Newt nodded and vanished as he sought Gods helps.

“Did you find him already?” God eyes were shining with excitement.

“Ah… no,” Newt replied and noticed the eyes of god lost their sparkle, as he added, “Can you let me know where the human hangs around?”

God gazed at him, and wondered if he chose the right angel for this task, and wondered how the angel could not find him, red hair guys were rare, but God hoped that this time his angel will find the human.

“Well, you can find him here,” God shows him a hologram of where the human was in that moment, and then God Aziraphale stared at the angel and added, “You better say everything I told you and bring him to me without incident, not like the last time when the human came in parts, I do not want that, bring me the human in one piece.”

“Understood, Aziraphale, and I’ll try not to lose him.” Newt replied with a light smile as he hurried to find the human.

Newt met Anathema and told her about his latest talk with God Aziraphale, they had a mission to do, but one step at a time, first they needed to find the human that called himself Anthony J. Crowley and then Newt would bring him before God, but they also needed to lure the human out first and Newt needed to tell him what God told him, he just hoped that he will not do something that will bring Gods rage on them.

“Come join me on my bicycle,” Anathema was pleased to see her boyfriend sitting behind her while she navigated around the busy city of London as they went to search for the human, and then she asked, “Did God show you where to find the human?”

“Yes, in some plants shop, called ‘Snake Eyes Garden’.” Newt told her as he paddled the bicycle.

“I know where it is, I think that we passed by it before, paddle quicker Newt, so we won’t miss him.” Anathema told him.

Newt put some magic in the bicycle as it moved fast around the people, and in a few minutes, they arrived to their destination, now all they had to do was find one human with red hair. How hard could it be?

Anathema put her bicycle near a pole and used her demonic power to chain it for caution.

Newt entered the shop, to his surprise, there were quite a lot of red hairs, but he could not tell if they were men or women.

Anathema followed him in, and asked, “So, did you find him?”

“No, but I think we have a problem, look.” Newt replied and hand gesture for her to see the problem.

Anathema saw the problem, they were too many red hair persons walking around the shop, picking plants, and chatting with others.

Anathema used her aura tracking to find the human, some showed her dark colors, some were in light color, but there was only one human with no aura, and Anathema gambled that he was the human that God sought, and she was wondering, why this human?

“I found him, Newt, I found him,” Anathema called with excitement and took Newt’s hand to walk with him toward the red hair guy, the one without an aura and pointed to him, “This is the one, now you do remember what God told you to say, right?”

Newt stared at the human, feeling his mind go completely blank as he forgot the words, and hoped that Anathema remembered them, if not he was doomed, and he did not know what Aziraphale would do to him.

Newt looked at her with blank expression and said, “I cannot recall, do you remember what I told you?”

“Yeah, something about the human sacrifice, or God wants to eat him for lunch, now I’m getting hungry just thinking about it.” Anathema smiled at him.

“Can you bring the human to my computers shop, while I get another word from God?” Newt pleaded with her as he decided to try and see God again before summoning him to see the human.

“Of course, besides, I think that he would be frightened if you came along, Newt, we would see you there, and I think that I can bring him safely there.” Anathema grinned and walked toward the human, as Newt walked outside the shop and vanished into thin air.

“Newt, how delightful to see you, yet again, did you find the human?” God asked.

“Yes, but I forgot the words.” Newt replied.

God Aziraphale looked at him with angry eyes, but then they softened as he remembered that his angel found the man, so he gave him another try, like 3rd time is the charm, so God Aziraphale hoped that this time, Newt won’t blow it.

God told Newt the words, they were not that difficult, but Newt’s mind was trying to figure the words and him being distracted did not help at all, so he nodded to God and left again to summon him and get the human for the part.

“Just remember Newt, you need to summon me first thing after you tell the human what I told you, and then I will do what I want with this human.” God words fluttered in his mind as he walked away, vanished, and reappeared in his shop.

The first things that Newt did once he got into his shop was to whisper the exact words to Anathema in hope that he will not forget again what God told him to do.

“Can anyone please tell me why you brought me here?” the red hair man asked, not knowing why the woman with the glasses glared at him.

“This is my boyfriend, Newt, and he has something to tell you, you better not walk away human.” Anathema showed him her boyfriend and then glared at the human.

“I did not sign up for this. What are you guys?” Crowley asked.

“Ha, for that, I need to tell you the exact words, which I forgot again,” Newt said, embarrassed, and looked with hope to his girlfriend who whispered it to him with the words, “Well, the God wants something with you, something about love and eternity, you need to give us your soul.”

“No way, who are you people? A Cult or something?” Anthony asked as he tried to rise up from the chair he was sitting, but found it hard to break free as he watched the pair closely, as the man used the chalk to paint a symbol on the floor so he could ask God to see the human.

Anthony watched as they chanted and summoned someone, then a light flared from the pentagram, and he could see a human figure coming from it and walking toward him.

“I’m coming to take with you with me, handsome.” Aziraphale told to the man.

“You are not taking my soul; I’m not done with it.” Crowley told him and tried to move away from him.

Aziraphale turned to face Newt and saw Anathema also there, and the he just sighed and put his hand over his eyes for a second before muttering, “I’m working with idiots,” and then he added with a whisper to the human, “All I asked from my angel was to ask you, if you join me as husband to rule this world, but you can stay in this world, in whatever you called home.”

Crowley pointed toward the angel and said, “He told me that I will need to give you my soul,” and then he could leave the chair he was sitting on, and walked toward God, hesitantly reaching for his face, and asked, “So does that mean that I can be immortal and rule besides you like a wife?”

“If you want to, you will be my consort, and you will have power and position besides me, just say the word and it will be so.”

Anthony stared at God, knowing that he had no time to think it through, so he let his heart to decide, he always wondered about his life and all he ever wanted and prayed for was to fulfil his destiny, and it was there before him, so he looked God in the eyes and said the one word that seemed right to him.

“Yes.”

With that, the two vanished, and laughter echoed all over the room, leaving the angel and demon, confused at what had just occurred.

“Is the human now becoming like God? Will he now take his revenge on us?” Anathema asked with worry.

“I don’t know, I really have no idea, what game God is playing and why did he choose this human of all of the people around the world. I guess that God works in mysterious ways.” Newt said with a smile.

The End.


End file.
